This invention relates to a system for the detection and measurement of velocity, turbulence, vorteces and similar irregularities or phenomena in air, including classification of such phenomena. These may comprise the wind velocity vector, clear air turbulence as well as aircraft induced vorteces and turbulence. Detection and measurement as contemplated here takes place by means of electromagnetic waves.
The invention also comprises transmitter and receiver equipment for use in the system, as well as an associated method.
The invention is primarily directed to radar-based technology for the measurement of wind, wind shear, aircraft wave vorteces and turbulence affecting air traffic safety. Thus, a simple and inexpensive bistatic radar is described theoretically and with practical examples.
In general various and different fields of use of this invention will be possible, such as for meteorological purposes.
A general background of interest in this connection can be found in the following publications: